Souls Of Within
by SkittlezzIdilzz
Summary: Who is this mysterious person infiltrating Seireitei? Defeating lieutenants, captains, even? How does Urahara and Yourichi know him? Why is Ukitake healing his wounds? Why is Kyoraku protecting him? Most of all, why is Yamamoto letting him do this? RXR!
1. Intruder alert! Kira's Fight!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or its characters, but I do own the intruder.**

**AN:My first EVER Fanfiction, be easy please :3

* * *

**

West Gate-Soul Society

A petite figure stood outside the West Gate. It wore a cloak, dark with a hood covering it's face. Long dark locks of hair billowed in the slight breeze, curls uncurling and bunching together. A slender dark hand reached up, out, palm facing the thick cement gate. If you blinked, you would have missed the electric blue spark that all but disintegrated the gate.

There was an intruder in Seireitei.

Karakura Town-Karakura High School

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichi-GOOO!!" Asano Keigo burst through the hallway, shrieking his friend's name as he ran.

Kurosaki Ichigo knew what was coming; he raised his arm, and Keigo's face smashed into it. "Morning, Keigo."

"Ahh, Kurosaki-kun. How are you?" Inoue Orihime was used to the two's greeting, so she thought nothing of it.

Ichigo grinned, something out of character. "Great."

After everyone's greetings, they filed into the classroom. Ichigo looked around, but he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. Kuchiki Rukia. The shinigami who he had befriended and saved.

"Okay! Attendance...Everyone is here except....Kuchiki." The teacher shrugged. "Oh, well. She's not a trouble maker, so I'll let her slide."

Everyone groaned. The teacher was playing favorites again. Orihime, Ichigo, Sado Yasutora, and Ishida Uryuu began to worry. Seeing how Rukia lived in Ichigo's closet, they would know when she would go AWOL. She never did this before, she actually enjoyed school. Where could she be? Was there a hollow? But they couldn't sense it. What was going on?

* * *

Soul Society-Seireitei

The figure stood, surrounded by unseated shinigami. They wielded their zanpaktou, ends of the sheer blades facing the intruder.

"We have got you surrounded! There is no use in resisting!" One of them shouted.

A irritated frown played on the intruder's full lips. "Hmm...unseated? No, You won't do." With a wave of the hand, the unseated officers flew into the nearby walls.

The intruder moved onward through Seireitei.

Karakura Town-Urahara Shop

"Kuchiki?" Urahara tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, yea. She had left for Soul Society this morning. Something big, I guess."

"You guess?" Ichigo demanded in his usually rude tone of voice. "You always know what's going on."

Urahara's eyes filled with sadness. "Not this time." He whispered.

"Okay then. Prepare a gate; we will find this out soon enough." Ichigo promised.

* * *

Soul Society-Seireitei

"Raise your head, Wabisake!"

The blade twisted, contorted like a snake, ending as a three sided square. Kira Izuru, the third division's lieutenant, was angry. He was going to have some sake with Hisagi Shuhei and Mastumoto Rangiku. Just his luck to run into the intruder. Now he had to defeat him.

Judging by his size, his reaistu couldn't be very high. The intruder was taller than Kusajishi Yachiru, the eleventh division's lieutenant, but shorter than Hitsugaya Toshirou, the tenth division's taichou.

"May I ask," The intruder's high pitched voice rang out, clear as a bell, "what's your zanpaktou's ability. It looks rather… unique."

Kira ignored the question and jab, flash stepping behind the intruder, he mad a well placed slash across his back. The intruder was angry, shocked and fascinated all at once. Then it dawned on the intruder.

"Wabisake means apologizer, does it not?"

Kira ignored the intruder, wondering how he could still stand. The petite figure looked as if it had no muscle at all.  
"As in," The intruder continued, "the head bows in a shameful manner. Too bad it doesn't work on me. I don't really do apologies."

"We will see." Was all Kira said.

"We shall, shan't we?"

* * *

**Review if you want the next part!!  
Review with tips, opinions, ideas, or anything that's helpful, NOT hurtful. **


	2. Hisagi's Promise! Traitor in Seireitei?

**Boo!! No reiviews!! Oh, WELL. I'm going to keep adding Chapters until I get reviews!! XP

* * *

**

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

"Damn it." Hisagi muttered under his breath. I feel Kira's reiatsu flaring near here. Hisagi ran towards the spot where Kira fought someone. He knew that someone didn't belong to Seireitei because he never knew someone with such low reiatsu that would take on a lieutenant. But, that begs to question, how did he defeat Kira?

Karakura Town-Urahara Shop

"Ahh, Youro-san! Welcome!" Urahara welcomed his old friend and partner. "What's going on in Seireitei? Heard there was a big commotion."

The violet haired beauty narrowed her golden eyes. "That's why I'm here, Kisuke."

Shihoin Yourichi, former princess and taichou of the second division, just returned from Soul Society to give the news to her dear friend, Urahara.

"That bad, huh?  
"I'm afraid it's worse. There is an intruder in Seireitei."

_What? _Urahara tensed. "Like the Bounto?"

"We have no idea. But he stumbled across a lieutenant, and quickly defeated him. I heard he didn't even use his zanpaktou."

"Must be strong…" Urahara mumbled.  
"We are lost." Yourichi continued. "Several shinigami in the area felt the lieutenant's reiatsu, but not the intruder's."

"What are the measures being taken?"

"Same as when Ichigo infiltrated Seireitei. Maybe more, I'm not entirely sure. By the way, where is that boy? Seireitei may need his assistance."  
"Ahaha! Always a step ahead of you, Youro-san!" Urahara teased. "I already sent him."

"So you actually use that thing inside that head of your's! I'm surprised." Yourichi teased back.

"Har, har. How about we have some tea to celebrate that?"

* * *

Soul Society- Shiba Household

"Why didn't Ishida come?" Orihime asked.

"Because he thinks this is just a shinigami affair. He is so sure she is alright. That idiot." Ichigo seriously wanted to punch Ishida in the face when he refused to come along. Thinking of it, Ichigo's fists clenched.

"Ichigo…She's strong." Chad stated in his usual monotone voice.

Ichigo sighed and unclenched his fist. "I know… It's just that I can't shake the feeling that something is horribly wrong here."

The two couldn't disagree. Ever since they arrived; they felt as if something is looming over them, like a blade over their necks, and at any moment it could steal their life. Orihime nervously twisted a lock of hair. Chad and Ichigo mentally prepared themselves for anything.

"Ichigo! It's your lucky day! You get to fight alongside one of the greats!" Ichigo cringed as he recalled that gruff voice.

"Ganju, you bastard. You're the one who is lucky." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Me? Lucky to be fighting with a carrot top? Hell no!"

"I'll kill you for that!"

Chad and Orihime sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Seireitei-Fourth Division

"Is it okay to see Kira?" Hisagi politely asked Yamada Hanatarou, the one in charge of Kira.

"Um…I think so." Hanatarou bit his lip nervously. "But make sure he stays lying down, okay?"

"Of course." Hisagi made his way to Kira's bed. Looking at his friend, he immediately felt a murderous hate flow through him. He forced his voice to be level as he greeted his friend.

"Hey…"

Kira slowly opened his eyes. "Hisagi…strong…"

"Who? The intruder?"

"Yes…idiot…who...*cough*…else?"

Hisagi ignored the jab. "How strong?"

"Didn't…need…zan..pak…tou."

Hisagi felt the hate boil. Not only did he nearly die, but he nearly died by an unarmed intruder. _That bastard._

"Don't…" Kira weakly continued. "be…fooled...by…*cough,cough*…"

"By what?...Kira? Kira!" Hisagi could see Kira wasn't going to wake up again. Hisagi sighed.

"I promise you, Kira. I'll find that man, and I'll kill him."

* * *

Soul Society-West Gate

When Ichigo's group finally made it to the entrance of Seireitei, there was already quite a crowd.

Yamamoto dispatched the tenth division to survey the damage. The shinigami , plus the crowd of onlookers, made it nearly impossible for Ichigo's group to reach the front.

Meanwhile, at the front, Hitsugaya Toshirou and his lieutenant stood solemnly, observing the almost gone debris.

_Whoever did this is immensely strong_. The child prodigy thought to himself. _He used high based kido without releaseing enough reiatsu to give away his identity. I haven't heard of anything like it._

_Poor Ki__ra._ Matsumoto sympathized. _Ambushed like that. He shouldn't have took the intruder on._

"Hn. Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya felt the well known reiatsu.

"Yo, toshirou!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou to you." Histaugaya repeated for the millionth time.

"Right, whatever, Toshirou. Hey, Rangiku-san. What happened?"

"You mean you don't know? Rukia said she left a note for you."

_Damn. I was so worried, I forgot to swing by the house._ Ichigo silently cursed himself.

Histugaya gradually got more and more frustrated at the two._ I'm a taichou, for god's sake. Have some resp__ect._

"Someone broke into Seireitei late last night." Matsumoto continued, oblivious to her taichou's scowl pointed directly at her.

"What?" Ichigo demanded. "Are they still in there?"

"Most likely, yes. And its not 'they', its 'him.'"

"Only one? So what's the fuss?"

Hitsugaya just about had it. Grumbling something about 'being too short to be noticed,' he stalked off.

"His strength." Matsumoto and Ichigo continued like nothing happened. "He blasted this wall to nothing without using enough reiatsu to be detected. He also beat Kira up using the same technique."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"And without using his zanpaktou."

_Looks like we were right. _Orihime sighed to herself. _Something bad happens here all the time, huh?_

"Was anyone else caught up in this?" Chad asked from the back of the group.

Matsumoto's eyes danced. "Oh, Sado-kun! Inoue-san! Hello! I didn't see you…whose he?" Matsumoto stared at Ganju for awhile. Then her eyes grew wide. "Are you that quincy boy? You really gained a lot of weight, you know."

Ganju's eyes widened. "What?! I'm not Ishida!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"…Rangu-san" Chad brought her attention back to him.

"Eh? Oh, yes. Several shinigami persued the intruder upon his arrival. He badly injured all of them in less than a minute."

"Oh, no!" Orihime gasped.

Everyone was silent, taking it all in.

"Are you really sure your not the quincy?"

"I'M NOT ISHIDA!"

* * *

Seireitei-Gathering Hall

Yamamoto sat in front of his nine taichous. Soi fon, Unohana, Kuchiki Byakuya, Komomura, Kyoraku Shunsei, Hitsugaya Toshirou, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and Ukitake Juushirou. Three were missing; The traitors.

"As we all know, there is an intruder in Seireitei. He is not to be taken lightly. He is highly skilled in swordsmanship as well as kido. In note of that, you are all to carry your zanpaktou and notify your squads to not engage him in battle without back up.

"He is short, lean, almost as if he were a child. Everything else is unknown, other than the fact that he wears a cloak that covers his whole body. You are dismissed."  
The taichous filed out, deep in thought. Meanwhile, back inside the Gathering Hall, a dark figure fell from the ceiling, behind Yamamoto.

"Gotcha." It giggled.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! 3**


	3. A Noble's Rude Kindness! Yamamoto's Ally

**Yay! Thank you to Grammy-Chan! And yes, I plan to go FAR with this storyline!! I'll try to post a new chapter everyday!  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was in a rush :P

* * *

**

Seireitei- Outside Gathering Hall

_I'm gonna kill that kid with one shot ._Kenpachi smirked to himself._ Skilled my ass. Everyone he beat is weak._

"Hey, Ken-chan!" Yachiru, his lieutenant, jumped onto her reserved spot on his back. "What was Gramps talking about?"

"Just some weak ass intruder."

"Are you going to have fun?"

"Probably not. Like I said, he's weak."

Seireitei-Kuchiki Mansion

_Hn. Whenever something comes up in Seireitei, Kurosaki Ichigo acts like it's his job to make it right. But that usually means his ego growing. Then him and Abarai ruining my day with screaming and whatnot. Hn. One of these days… Why me?_ Byakuya thought, frustrated. He felt the usual reiatsu outside Rukia's room.

If the reiatsu wasn't much of a dead give away, he could hear them screaming about god knows what. Sure enough, when he walked into the room, there they were, in each other's faces, screaming. Byakuya cleared his throat. They looked up questioningly. _As if they don't know how much of anuisence they are._ Byakuya shot them an I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up-glare. They shut up immediately.

"Nii-sama, What did Yamamoto say?" Rukia asked from her seat in the corner.

After shooting Ichigo and Renji another glare for measure, he turned to his sister in law. "There is an intruder. He is very strong and skilled in swordsmanship. We are to watch out for him and if anyone below taichou level come across him, they are to call for back up."

"I'll find him and get this over with." Ichigo got up and waved away the fair warning.

Byakuya flash stepped in front of him. "Must I repeat myself? He is not to be taken so childishly. He is skilled in kido, which as I do recall, you are useless against."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo snapped. "That I'm not strong enough."

"I'm saying, stay out of our affairs." With that, Byakuya left.

Everyone was silent. Outrage was plainly visible on Ichigo's face.

"M-maybe that's his way of showing kindness." Orihime tried.

Ichigo just walked out, ignoring his friends as they agreed with Orihime.

* * *

Seireitei-Gathering Hall

"Why are you here? You could get killed." Yamamoto told the figure.

"Aww, Yama-chan cares about my wellbeing!" The intruder giggled again.

"No, in fact, I care about being wrongly accused of being a traitor. How many have you defeated? I'm sure that's why you are here, is it not?"

"Why, yes it is! You must be physic, Yama-chan!"

"Just get on with it and get out."

"That's no way to speak to me!" The intruder teased as he plopped himself on the arm of Yamamoto's chair. "Anyways, I got one lieutenant, but I'm afraid I might have killed him."

"Just one? And not even a taichou?"

"Well, s'not my fault if you send everyone against me all at once! I mean, how can I even get around without shinigami flocking towards me like flies on honey?"

Sighing, Yamamoto made his voice kind. "You know I have to play my part in this. If I didn't, how can this be a fair test?"

"Hmm, good point…"

"I even lied in your description!"

"You did? Really?! When?" The intruder went back over the briefing, trying to find the lie.

"I lied about-"

* * *

**What did Yamamoto lie about? What kind of connection does he have with the intruder, Seireitei's current villian? Find out next time in Souls Of Within!**

**(My try at narraration-ness!) **


	4. Hisagi's Fear! Intruder's True Gender?

**Don't mind the spelling mistakes, my computer is messed up today.

* * *

Seireitei-11th division**

"Did you hear? Kira got beat to a bloody pulp." Ikkaku told Yumichika over a cup of sake.

"Yeah, taichou just got back from a briefing."

"Some intruder..."

"Mhm..."

"Must be pretty tough."

"Mhm..."

They were silent for a moment.

"Wanna go check it out?" Ikkaku finally asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

Soul Society- Somewhere in Seireitei

Hisagi aimlessly rushed about Seireitei, uselessly hoping that he would run into the intruder. He was, deep down inside, scared. Seeing Kira like that, near death, rubbed him the wrong way. He sat down, putting his head between his knees so he would calm down. _I'm thinking too much. I just need to find him and kill him, that's it._

"Hisagi?"

_ That voice..._Hisagi looked up to see the face he mentally link to the voice. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What's up? You look pretty down." Ichigo sat down beside Hisagi.

"..No, I was just...looking for something."

"The intruder? Me too."

Hisagi looked around for Chad, Orihime, Rukia and that quincy boy. _He always fought with them. Where are they? _"Hey, where's your friends?"

"Well, Byakuya kinda pissed me off, so I walked out on them." Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he recalled the moment.

"Pissed you off? How?" Hisagi found that the more he talked about Ichigo's problems, the easier it would be to escape his fear.

"He thinks I'm not strong enough to fight the intruder."

Hisagi knew the answer would just make him feel worse, but he asked anyway. "...Do you think you are?"

"Hell yeah!"

Hisagi resumed the fetal position.

A voice, crystal clear as a bell, chimed down towards the two men. "Hello, boys!"

* * *

Seireitei-Kuchiki Mansion

Everyone stared at the door, even after Ichigo was long gone.

"That idiot." Renji muttered. "Thinks he can take anyone one. He'll die young with that attitude."

Orihime's eyes widened. "What?!"

"He didn't mean it that way." Rukia assured her, shooting Renji a perfect replication of Byakuya's glare. "He's just running his mouth."

"Y-yeah. I meant, he'll only get beat up." Renji tried.

Orihime's mouth fell open, her thoughts beyond words.

"He meant," Rukia glared again. "that he'll stop talking now."

Renji did what he was told. Orihime looked down. "It's okay Kuchiki-san. I know that he might...lose. It's just the thought of him getting how he gets depressed when he...loses."

Rukia nodded. Ganju and Renji exchanged smirks.

"He is such an idiot. Well," Ganju said, hefting himself up from the ground. "Unless you'd like to see a depressed carrot, we better save his ass."

* * *

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

Ichigo and Hisagi pulled out their zanpaktou.

"A-are you the man who did...that to Kira?" Hisagi demanded, but his fear seeped into his voice, not making it just as strong as he wanted it to be.

"Man?! Excuse me?"

Ichigo and Hisagi just stared, lost.

"I am NOT a man! How dare you? Where the HELL did you get that from?" The intruder screamed at the top of HER lungs. "I swear-"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A blue wave of reiatsu came rushing over at the intruder. She jumped out of the way at the nick of time, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"You talk too much." Ichigo held his massive sword on his right sholder. "Now that's not why you came here for."

Her eyes narrowed. "I guess your right...what was your name again?"

"I suppose you should know the name of the man who wiull kill you. Kurosaki Ichigo, subsitute shinigami."

"Kurosaki...?"

"Yeah, you know me?"

"N-no, it's nothing."

"Tch. Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Wait a sec!" Hisagi put his hand in front of Ichigo.

"Wha-"

"Let me do this."

Ichigo was about to protest, but the look in Hisagi's eyes stopped him. "Okay, fine."

"You two done? Come on, I don't have all decade! Hurry up so I can move on."

"I'll be the one fighting you, killing you even." Hisagi said in a strong clear voice, ignoring the picture of Kira that kept popping back into his head.

"My, my. Kurosaki already gave up? I'm not that scary." She teased.

"Why you-"

"Fight me with all you have. I want this to be fair."

"If you want to die that badly, you have a zanpaktou..." _I don't want to kill him, though. _She looked in his eyes and saw pure hate and disgust. _He really wants me dead...But why does that make me sad? _"Fine. Whatever you say. Darn, looks like I'll have to do work this time."

_ This time? Does that mean she wasn't even trying when she nearly killed Kira? _The hate boiled in his eyes.

_ Whoops, looks like I hit a nerve._ She thought. _I had better watch out, I don't want him to become reckless._

Ichigo walked back over to the wall and sat down.

"Good luck, Hisagi." He said before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Oooo, the fight is next :P**


	5. Rush To The Intruder! Deathly Beautiful!

**HELLO FAITHFUL READERS!!  
oh, gosh. I apologise. I just always wanted to say that. :P  
Anyways, I am starting TWO more Bleach fanfictions, ONE Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction, and...  
(For all you Twilight fangirls...) ONE Twilight Fanfiction.  
NONE of them are Oneshots, I don't really do Oneshots. But anyways, stay tuned for when I upload them!!

* * *

**

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

"Where are we?" Kenpachi stood at an intersection. _Why does Seireitei make everything look the same? I'm always getting lost!_

"You lost us Ken-chan!" Yachiru scolded from his shoulder. She pulled herself higher, and pushed his head to the side, examining the scene. "I'll figure it out!"

Yachiru began streaming random places, pointing in different directions, yet never deciding on a set place. Kenpachi was just about to say something when a sudden, and familiar, brust of reiatsu got him running towards it with a smirk on his face. "Ichigo, that bastard, comes here and doesn't even visit me. Tch. I'll teach him some manners."

* * *

Soul Soceity- Somewhere in Seireitei

"What's the matter, Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked. Yumichika and Ikkaku were trying, and failling, to find the intruder. Midway in their search, Yumichika stopped running.

_ That reiatsu. Only one person I know has that kind of reiatsu._ "Kurosaki Ichigo is fighting..."

"Who? Kenpachi taichou?" Ikkaku wasn't paying attention before, so he couldn't tell where the reiatsu was coming from.

"No, you idiot. The intruder."

"Then let's go!" Ikkaku still didn't know which way it was, so he decided to go in the direction Yumichika was so fixated on.

"Hm?...Oh, yeah." Yumichika was deep in thought._But how did the intruder completely mask his reiatsu? Only high level shinigami can do that... Wait. Isn't he fighting back?...I don't think it's a good idea to..._ He looked over to Ikkaku, a maniac smile was plastered across Ikkaku's face. Yumichika internally sighed. _No use in trying to talk him out of it.

* * *

_

Seireitei-Outside Kuchiki Mansion

They didn't know where to begin. Rukia wanted to sweep from the northwest down, Renji, the southeast up, and Ganju, Orihime, and Chad didn't care which way, as long as the found Ichigo.

"That idiot!" Renji placed his hands behing his head as he walked. "Running off not telling us where he went."

"I'm sure he's fine," Rukia paused, then added teasingly. "You don't need to worry yourself silly."

"W-worry? HAH! He could di-i-i-i-i-I think we should turn here." Rukia glare at Renji before he could say the word 'die', and send Orihime into hysterics.

Suddenly everyone stopped walking. _Hisagi?_ Renji thought, shocked. _Is that his reiatsu?_

Just as suddenly as the first burst reiatsu; a second, stronger, fiercer, one quickly followed.

"Getsuga...Tenshou." Chad breathed.

Rukia was the first to move; she quickly ran off in the opposite direction they were initially going in. "This way! Come on!"

* * *

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

"I suppose I can't fight like this." The intruder said, talking about the way SHE was heavily clad in black. "So gimmie a moment while I take it off."

In a second, the cloak was on the ground, the wearer's whereabouts were unknown.

"What the-" Hisagi felt extra weight on his back. He didn't need a second guess to know who latched on.

"I like you." She purred in his left ear. "Let's be friends."

Hisagi lashed at his back with his sword.

"My, my. And here I thought I was pretty enough to be your friend." She playfully whined as she gracefully fell to the ground in front of him.

But, she was pretty indeed. Gorgeous, was more of a fitting word for her. She had long dark curls , falling down her back. Her liquid sliver eyes were slanted, just so much to look elegant, hair falling down in front of them. Her skin was the perfect shade of chocolate, smooth and flawless. A gray kimono, traditional and classy, wove around her body, hugging her well-defined curves, ending at midthigh. Her feet were tiny, slipped into black strappy stilettos. No longer did she look like a child, with no muscles. She was to developed to make that kind of guess, she looked more like a short 17 year old.

Hisagi blushed at the beautiful girl in front of him. He tried so hard to hold onto the resolve and hate that kept eluding him everytime he got lost in her sliver eyes. Shaking his head and bringing the picture of Kira back into the front of his mind, he clenched his zanpaktou's hilt and took his stance once more.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Me?...Well,um....I'mmmm.....Mikuru." She looked as if she said too much.

"No last name?"

Her eyes looked guarded. "None that you should know about."

"Ready?"

"I have a feeling you'd start weather I am or not."

Hisagi smirked. "Your right." Holding his zanpaktou firmly, he ran at her.

* * *

Seireitei-8th Divison

"Kyoraku taichou." Naono stood in front of her taichou, who was resting, as always.

"Ahh, Naono-chan!" He said from beneath his straw hat.

"You've heard of the intruder."

"Yup."

Naono pushed her glasses higher on her nose. "Aren't you going to find him?"

"Nope."

Naono just stood there.

Kyoraku sighed and sat up. "Let me tell you something about that intruder. She is harmless."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't worry, Naono-chan. I know her. She couldn't hurt a fly."

Naono gasped.

Kyoraku smirked at her reaction. "Looks like I said too much."

"Taichou....are you...a...a..." Naono couldn't bring herself to say it. _Out of all the things he would do, he wouldn't do _that_... would he?_

"No!" For a rare moment he was serious. "Don't worry, it'll become clear soon"

* * *

**What will become clear? Will Hisagi bring himself to fight Mikuru? Who is Mikuru, really? Will Kenpachi and the others make it to Ichigo and fight Mikuru? Read on to find out!**


	6. A Chapter Short: Kurohyou!

**Okay, So I wrote the first Chapter of the Twilight Fic, but I might not put it on today.  
TOO MUCH STUFF TO DO! Getting my bottom braces on tonight D:, fatsing all day D:, typing up this chapter and beginning to write the next :D, playing scribblenauts :D-which, in fact it NOT what I'd thought it to be at all-, and watching Bleach, Soul Eater and Blood+ :D...  
AN:Kurohyou, Mikuru's zanpaktou, means black panther in japanese. **

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

Zanpaktou clashed. wasting no time, Hisagi twisted his wrist, making his zanpaktou push her's back. It worked, but he couldn't see her zanpaktou. She smiled at his confusion.

"What's wrong? Do you really think that's all I can take? Or maybe-"

"Your zanpaktou. Where are you hiding it?"

Her beautiful face became one of rage. "You are going to regret cutting Mikuru-sama off."

_Mikuru-sama? What's with the random third person? She is one weird chick. _Hisagi's eyes narrowed. "Bring it."

She took off running. Appearing behind him, she grabbed his chin and forced it up, sliding her wrist to his neck. She whispered in his ear. "I can kill you right now if-"

"Kill me? With your wrist?" Hisagi chuckled.

"Cutting Mikuru-sama off again, huh? I'll show you." Hisagi felt cold metal on his neck. _A knife? Where did that come from? Her kimono? No, I would have heard something...So where?_

He thrashed back at her almost hitting her in the head. Jumping off, she flash stepped on top of a building. "Figured it out yet, Hisagi Shuuhei? No? Watch closely."

Raising her wrists up, she pulled her kimono's sleeves down to reveal one deep gash on her right wrist. If you looked closely enough, you could see black steel poking itself out of her skin. Her bare skin. Crimson blood shimmered in the moonlit sky as it ran down to her elbows. Paying it no heed she grabbed the daggers and out came chains attaching her wrists to the daggers. She swung them, one high over her head, the other to her side. Smirking at Hisagi and Ichigo's incredulous stares, she began to swing them faster, harder, until you could barely see them.

"Surprised? Meet Kurohyou. He lives inside of me. See? There's no way you-"

"That's immposi-" A midnight black dagger zipped by Hisagi's face, cutting him on the cheek.

"Never. Ever. Cut. Mikuru-sama. Off. Again." The chain slowly began to wind back into her body, bringing the dagger slowly with it.

Hisagi used the leisurely pace to his advantage. Grabbing the blood streaked chain, he yanked with all his might. Mikuru let out a shrill shriek. The chain was pulling her insides out. Half drunk off of pain, she instinctively swung the other dagger over her head and launched it at Hisagi. It hit him square in the face, then wound down to his neck. The chain spun around his neck once. Twice. Three times before locking in place. Still screaming over the pain and rage, Mikuru grabbed the left chain with her left hand, and pulled with all her might. Hisagi's face was blue from oxygen deprivation as he felw into the building Mikuru was standing on. The building fell to the ground.

_Everything happened so fast. One second he pulled that chain, the next everything is in ruins. She is beyond strong. _Ichigo rose to his feet, pulling his zanpaktou out in the process.

When the dust cleared, you could see Mikuru was a mess. Hisagi was nowhere to be found.

**Okay, I know it's short, but i have to get going to the doctor :X  
So bye! I'll type up the rest tomorrow, kay?**


	7. Rising Suspicions! 'Our Little Mikuru'

**Okay, so many people favourite my story or story alert it, but they don't review. WHY? I don't bite, I promise. :P  
So, RXR peoplez!  
Oh, and my Twilight fanfic is up, so read it, why dontcha? It's called Envious Lust.

* * *

**

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

Rukia picked up her pace. "Just around here!"

They flew around the corner and found Ichigo staring at the rumble.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried. "What happened?"

"That bitch." Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Inoue. Hisagi is somewhere in there, could you heal him?"

Orihime nodded. Ganju and Chad began moving the rumble, looking for Hisagi.

"The intruder. Mikuru, she said she was, did this when she fought Hisagi." Ichigo put his zanpaktou back on his back.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "Why didn't you do anything?!"

"I couldn't. It was all in one shot!"

"You can't do _that_" His chin jerked to the debris. "in one shot."

The sides of Ichigo's mouth twitched. "Correction. YOU can't." He couldn't resist.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, well, the reason you defeat so many people isn't 'cuz of your strength. It's 'cuz of your ugly."

"...So, you admit I'm strong?"

"What?"

"You said I was strong."

"Why you-"

"Wait." Rukia just came out of deep thought. "Her name. It's Mikuru?"

"Yeah, at least that's what she said it was." Ichigo said.

Renji dropped his hands and walked over to Rukia. "You know her?"

"Did she tell you her last name?"

"...No."

"Hmm."

Renji grew impatient. "Do you know her?!"

"...N-no. I thought...nevermind."

* * *

Seireitei-Outside 13th division

_Damn. Damn him. Damn it all! I can't believe I let him make me mad! If he didn't pull...Oh, for the love! It's my own damn body's fault! I'm too damn fragile! Dammit to hell... _Mikuru darted through the darkness, her wrists still bleeding heavily.

Ukitake, who happened to be looking out the window at the time, noticed her. "What are you...You're hurt. Come inside."

Mikuru flash stepped through the window and into the room. "I...got mad."

Ukitake sighed. "I see that, Mikuru-sama." He patted a chair and she sat, shamefaced. "I thought we taught you to not fight with Kurohyou." He took her wrists gently, examining them.

"I know...But, but, Kurohyou doesn't hurt me. I can't feel that." She said, jerking her tiny chin at her wrists.

Ukitake jerked her wrists up, anger plain on his face. "_This_ isn't hurting you?!"

Mikuru pulled them away.

"Just because you don't feel it, does _not_ mean it's not there. You know your weakness as well as I do. Afterall, you are-"

"I know, godammit!" She hated herself for her weakness. "I'm a fragile little girl. I have sensitive skin because of who I am! That's the whole reason for this test, right? Why I'm not taking the normal one?"

"Mikuru-sama..."

"I...I just hate who I am. I would be invinsible if...if..."Her voice wavered and trailed off.

"Don't say that." Ukitake said gently.

"But...It's true. If anyone found out my weakness...I'm dead."

* * *

**The next morning.

* * *

**

Seireitei-Behind 8th division.

"So, you saw them together?" Naono was whispering to Sentaro and Kiyone.

"Yeah, he was cleaning up some pretty gory wounds." Kiyone said.

"Don't forget how he called her 'sama.'" Sentaro added.

"Sama?!" _There is few if not no people Ukitake needs to show that degree of respect to. _Naono thought.

"Sama indeed."

"Well, according to your description of her, it matches Ichigo's. She's our girl."

"Your girl? I thought you liked boys, Naono-chan." A familiar voice came from behind.

"Taichou! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He smiled.

_I wonder how much he heard? _"I was just saying bye to 3rd seats Sentaro and Kiyone."

"Don't let me keep you." And he left.

Later, when she caught up to him, she fell deep into her thoughts. _If Ukitake and him team up with the intruder, they could singlehandedly turn Seireitei on it's toes. I had better watch out...I don't want to die in the process...

* * *

_

Karakura Town-Urahara Shop

"Youro-san! Wel-" Urahara's gleeful attitude stopped short when he saw his friend's expression. "What's the matter?"

"The...intruder." She huffed. She just about ran the whole way there. "They've...identified...her."

"Her? Who is it?"

She straightened and looked him deep his eyes, searching for an expression. "Mikuru-sama."

Urahara was taken aback. _Mikuru? No...there is just no way she'd do that..But what do I know? I walked out of her life when she needed me most. _"Our little Mikuru?"

"...Yes. Our little Mikuru."

* * *

**Ohhh, its heating up!! Naono is getting a little closer to the truth. So what will happen when she finds out enough to act on?  
And what about Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto?? What's their connection to Mikuru?  
Speaking of connections, what's up with 'Our little Mikuru?' And what, exactly, is Urahara regretting?  
Hope yall enjoyed this part as much as I did. :D especially Grammy-chan! You rock!**


	8. Painful Memories! Suzumebachi!

**Hey! Yall are pretty much acquainted with Mikuru, right?  
So, how about some visual help?**

http:// s750. photo bucket

.com/albums/xx150/skittlezzIdilzz/?action=view¤t;=

Mikuru Hime-sama Colored038 .jpg

**Here is picture of her in a later scene. Take out the spaces, I had to do that because fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the real hyperlink... But, it kinda contained one really big spoiler...I'm not sure if you can tell or not though....  
Oh, well.**

**Oh, and flashback things are in bold, kay. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Seireitei-Sewers

Mikuru sat in on the driest patch of ground she could find. The sewers was the only place that wasn't crawling with shinigami. A place she could sit and think over her next plan of action. She stared at the pure white bandages that covered the deep gashes on her wrists. _Ukitake somehow stopped the bleeding last night... He was always so sweet, I've known him for so long. But he seemed pretty angry last night. No wonder, he hates Kurohyou... Like they did. _Mikuru shook the picture of two blond haired men out of her head. Not succeeding, tears welled in her silver eyes.

_Why did you leave me, Senpai? Why did you both leave me all alone?... Everyone did... _Many pictures came now; a dark skinned, violet haired woman. A tall, tan man with a big mustache. A silver haired man with a 69 tattooed on his abs. A green haired girl with a pink scarf. A huge man with pink hair.

Each image came, and they went. But, two stayed. Forever burned in her mind.

The two blond haired men.

* * *

Seireitei-4th Division

_She was so strong... How is strength like that possible in such a small girl? _Orihime couldn't heal all Hisagi's wounds, because he came to in the middle. Thrashing around, confused, they ended up knocking him out and dragging him to the 4th division.

**"Surprised? Kurohyou lives inside me."**

_How is that possible? _Hisagi hadn't seen anyone that crazy since, well, since Kurotsuchi. He remembered the temporary loss of sense she had when she nearly killed him. _Even though she was insane off of the pain, she handled her zanpaktou so... Expertly. If Seireitei could get their hands on her, she could be a vital asset to us._

"Hisagi."

Hisagi opened his eyes, surprised by the voice. He was even more surprised by the person standing there.

Naono stood at the side of Hisagi's hospital bed, looking down at him with an eye of importance.

"N-Naono?"

"I have some questions regarding the intruder in Seireitei."

"What?" That_ wasn't random at all... Why does she care anyway? It's not like _she _could fight Mikuru._

"Kiyone and Sentarou overheard the intruder talking about her weakness. Do you know anything about it?"

"Pain." Hisagi, who was not thinking, blurted.

"Pain?" Naono echoed, coaxing for more information.

_I keep telling my body to shut up, but it keeps going on..._"Yes. When you cut her-_if_ you can cut her, that is-she freaks out over the pain."

Naono nodded to herself.

"Why are you asking?"

Naono studied him for a while. _Can I trust him? No... Afterall, taichou... _"I'm going to kill her." She turned and left before he could question her further.

Hisagi immediately regretted telling Naono anything. For some reason, he respected Mikuru now, and he didn't want her to die. Not minding his wounds, he jumped out of bed and snuck after Naono's retreating figure.

* * *

Seireitei-2nd Division

Soi Fon paced impatiently. _Where is that fat blob? I told him to be here a long while ago! Oh, when I get my hands on him..._

Suddenly, Oomeada strutted in, chomping violetly on, none other than, chips. "Sorry I'm l-"

Soi Fon kicked him in his face.

"OW! T-taichou..." He whimpered, rubbing his now glowing cherry red cheek.

"You're late." She snapped. "Never mind that. We need to get going." She turned and briskly walked away.

Following her, still chomping and rubbing, Oomeada piped up. "Where do ya think she's at?"

Rolling her eyes at his horrid grammar, she answered simply. "We will follow her reiatsu and find out."

"But, she maske-" A heavy reiatsu spiked up right at that moment. Oomeada was slightly afraid. The reiatsu bore down on him, bringing him almost to the ground. The the reiatsu began to jump between high and low. High. Low. High. Higher. Low. "Is that...?"

Soi Fon also felt the heavy reiatsu. _Nothing big; just an inconvenience. Nothing I can't handle._"Of course its her." She picked up her pace. _The sewers, huh? You just picked out your burial site, little girl.

* * *

_

Seireitei-Sewers

Mikuru was sobbing uncontrollably now. She couldn't control anything. Her reiatsu-which was all over the place, her breathing, or her muscles. The were clenching at every hiccup, tightening at every drip of water. Her wounds began to bleed again. Pure white bandages began to get soiled with deep crimson.

And yet, the two men never strayed far from her mind. They refused. Each memory burnt her, cut her, and stayed branded in her head. _Why? Why, Senpai? Why, Sama? Why did you have to die? I needed you... I needed you both..._

Just then a flash of black and white came at Mikuru's huddled frame. Jumping up at the last second; she pivoted on her hand, launching her petite frame into the air. Her long, dark locks danced in mid air before she gracefully fell to the ground on the opposite side of the sewer.

Soi Fon got up from her crouch. Narrowing her eyes murderously, she unsheathed her zanpaktou. Mikuru's tear-filled eyes widened. "You! You're Youro-chan's friend, right? Soy sauce, was it?" Mikuru was jumping up and down pointing excitedly.

Soi Fon let the jab slide. _She wil get her punishment soon enough..._ "How do you know Yourichi-sama?"

Mikuru's eyes began to tear up again. She shook the tears out and forced herself to be strong. "Don't you mind that. What do you want? I have a tight schedule."

"I'm going to kill you of course."

Mikuru scoffed. "Not with that reiatsu, you're not."

_How does she know my reiatsu level? It's masked... No. She's bluffing. She notices that I'm a taichou and bases it off of that..._ Soi Fon ignored her, as she took off her jacket in one sweep. "Sting my enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

* * *

**OMG! Did any of you see Soi Fon's bakai?!  
ITS WICKED!! Too bad she can only use it once every three days...  
Anyways, do yall think I should put it in their fight?  
Review! You can give me ideas if you want too.  
And thanks always to people who story alert, favorite, or author alert, yall make me happy inside. XP **


	9. A Call From An Old Ally! Naono's Plan!

**It's good to know people-other than Grammy-chan-review. *smiles sweetly* :P  
Oh, well. I should be glad yall read it anyways. *Shrugs*  
So, I'm exploring the possibility of Nnortria and Neliel... A Oneshot, maybe.. Thoughts?

* * *

**

Karakura Town**-**Urahara Shop

"Why are you calling me?" A voice stated as if to say, you are not welcome. It was threaded deep with reluctance.

"This is serious." Urahara stated gravely.

At once the man paid attention. "What is it?"

"There is an intruder in Seireitei." Urahara paused for affect.

"O...kay." He seemed disappointed. "Is that-"

"It's Mikuru." Urahara added hurriedly. The name came with a sharp pang in his chest.

The man was silent. _M-Mikuru? How long has it been since I heard that name? A century?_ He stumbled to a seat.

Urahara waited patiently.

"Are they...going to k-k-k-k..." He couldn't say the word. He shuddered as he imagined Mikuru sweet, innocent smile. _How could they? Not to that face... That smile. But, why? Why would she do that?_

"I-I don't know." Urahara was just as shaken. "But, I believe Ukitake and Kyoraku will protect her... I hope."

"Let's go." He said with forced composure. "Right now."

"Listen." Urahara pleaded. "She's strong."

"Strong?! Hah!" He lost his composure and his anger threaded into his voice. "I don't know about you, but we are going to get her."

"And then what? Hold her against her will? Maybe she wants to do this! Whatever it is..."

"...I hadn't thought about that..."

Urahara sighed. "Listen. She beat two lieutenants." He dropped his one and only trump card.

The man on the other line took a moment to take it in. The corner of his lips twitched. "We taught her well, didn't we, Kisuke?"

A cocky smirk broke across Urahara's mouth. "We did indeed, Shinji."

* * *

Seireitei-Kuchiki Mansion

"So, we are back here?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. He was irritated. A small voice in the back of his head kept telling him that Byakuya was right, she was too strong.

"What can we do?" Ganju asked, disappointed.

Rukia was about to reply when an unknown reiatsu was unmasked. They all sat, silently observing it.

"Is that her?... Mikuru?" Chad asked quietly.

"Her reiatsu is so... Fierce." Orihime stated.

"She's dangerous." Rukia said.

Ignoring the voice, Ichigo got up. "We can take her."

Everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"I think Unohana taichou needs to check him out." Renji muttered.

"Did you or did you not just feel her reiatsu?" Ganju said slowly, enunciating every syllable as if Ichigo truly was insane.

"It's not even her full reiatsu. She's holding back." Rukia said almost to her self.

Everyone fell silent again. They were slightly disturbed.

"She's fighting Soi Fon taichou. She's holding back as well." Rukia commented.

They were thinking in sync. _Who, or what, is she?

* * *

_

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

Naono walked around, thinking over a plan. _I'd have to get her distracted... But how?_ She was too busy strategizing to realize the dark figure stalking her.

_Where is she going?_ Hisagi plastered his body against a shadow encased wall. _13th division?_

_I could use Kiyone... Yes. We'd take her down together. End this madness. _ Naono, having made a decision, quickened her pace.

Hisagi quietly followed.

**Minutes later.**

"You sure it will work?" Kiyone asked as she bit her thumbnail.

"Absolutely." Naono finalized the plan as it came from her mouth, minutes earlier.

"And no one will know I had anything to do with it?" Ukitake had told his squad to back off, that he would deal with the intruder. Kiyone wanted to help Naono, and get it over with, but she also did not want to disobey her beloved taichou.

"I'm sure."

"Um... Fine. As long as you are sure of it."

Hisagi, still hidden in the shadows, was mortified. _What happened to Naono's honor? Where is the pride in killing someone so... so... so shamefully?! Mikuru is skilled. If she is going to have to die, at least she deserves an honorable death!_

Hisagi moved forward, to hear their conversation better, but slipped on something. He landed hard on his back, which did not help his wounds. "Oww..."

"Hisagi?!" Naono shouted. "Were you eavesdropping?!"

"He heard us?!" Kiyone cried. _I'm in for it now..._

"Oww..." Hisagi slowly got to his feet and dusted off his pants.

"I cannot _be_lieve you!" Naono screamed in rage.

"Me? Look at you! Where's the honor in that kind of killing? Where is your pride?"

"Pride isn't everything. What's so wrong with killing her?"

"In that way?! It's... It's..."

"It's...?" Naono echoed.

"Cheating." Hisagi knew how this sounded.

Naono's eyebrows rose. "How so?"

_She's setting me up..._ "Finding out her... Weakness... And..."

Naono pounced on this. "Killing off a ryoka? Where is the evil in that?"

Hisagi flustered in his head for a come back. _Why am I so protective of the woman who nearly killed me?_

"You had better watch out," Naono was saying. "Or else some people may find out..."

"W-what?!" Hisagi was shocked. _Is she really doing this?_

Kiyone slowly inched away."I, um, better go... Sorry Naono, but I, uh, can't help."

Naono waved her away. "Oh, yes. People may find out alright... Unless... No. You won't do _that_."

Hisagi's eyes widened. "Yes! Yes, of course I would... What is it I'm doing?" _I can't have people thinking I'm on Mikuru's side... I'll be shunned.. Maybe even sent to jail..._

Naono studied his desperate face. _Perfect._ "You will help me kill her."

* * *

Seireitei-Sewers

Both Soi Fon and Mikuru were panting. Due to Mikuru underestimating Soi Fon, Mikuru now sported a large black butterfly on her gray kimono. She wasn't bothered much by the butterfly, but the pain had her angry. She tried so hard to force the anger and pain down. Soi Fon smirked.

"What? You won't grace me with your zanpaktou?"

"Hm, I might just need that..." Mikuru said to herself.

"Show me!"

Mikuru acknowledged her, looking up, she smiled sweetly. Innocently. "Flash of obsidian, Kurohyou!"

Oomeada hid in the shadows, eyes wide. _She's strong... _Glancing at Soi Fon, he added, _but Soi Fon taichou looks at ease... I wonder if she will kill her... Just one more shot, and it's over._

Long black claws grew from each of Mikuru's ten fingers.

Soi Fon smirked. "That's it?"

Raising her hand slowly, Mikuru's smile grew into a grin. Her right hand was by her left ear, finger's spread wide. In one swift motion, she brought her hand back down, releasing the obsidian claws. They flew, all five of them, through the air at amazing speeds. Oomeada could barely see them. Soi Fon danced out of the way easily. "As I said. Is that it?"

She moved in to stab Mikuru in the stomach once more.

Crimson blood splattered against the sewer wall.

* * *

**Who hit who? Will Hisagi risk his lieutenancy because of Mikuru? What is Ichigo's next move?  
By the way, my school is starting tomorrow, so I might not post as much. I'll try my hardest to post every other day though.  
But, don't get pissed if I don't. **


	10. Bankai? Yourichi Learns More

**Thanks for waiting!**

**By the way, sorry for the slow updates. It's not because I can't think of anything, but because I can't use the computer that much. I'm too 'young' to get my own. But I write it all down on paper, so I'm on Chapter 13 now. :P**

**And I need reviews. I'm not entirely sure if yall like it. Because if yall don't, I'll stop posting it.**

* * *

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

"Do I have to?" Hisagi tried to make his whining not sound childish.

"Do you want to go to jail?"

_What a sneaky..._

"Well," Nanao said, frustrated at his lack of conversation. "Do you?"

"... No." He replied like a sulky teenager.

"Then do what I say." Nanao looked around. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Listen, my taichou is acting very suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Yes. He said, and I quote, '_I know her._'"

Hisagi was shocked. _That means she's not bad right? That there is a explanation for this whole thing! _But when he mentioned this, Nanao laughed in his face.

"You are way to naive. Why would she be on our side? She infiltrated Seireitei, attacked 2 lieutenants-one of which was you-and is planning on doing more."

"No, Nanao. You are just too negative. Why would you jump to that conclusion? Do you actually believe that Kyoraku taichou is a traitor?"

Nanao winced as he reflected her unthought feeings. She tried to brush it off. "While she is still attacking Seireitei, I will still target her. _I_ won't let her destroy all that the Gotei 13 worked to build."

"But she hasn't really done anything!"

"Yet. She hasn't done anything yet. But, we will kill her before she does."

* * *

Seireitei- Sewers

A large black butterfly grew right next to its twin.

_Damn! I missed. She dodged slightly, but I still got her._ Soi Fon jumped back to strategise her next move.

_She's stronger than I thought..._ Mikuru held her stomach, which was erupting with crimson blood. _ And the pain! Oh, the hurt... I guess I have no choice... I'm going to have to.... _She coughed up blood and spat to her side.

"This time I wont miss." Soi Fon ran at Mikuru, wielding Suzumebachi expertly.

"Ban...Kai." Mikuru whispered.

_Wh-what?!_ Soi Fon stopped in her tracks.

The sewer imploded. A deep violet reiastu engulfed Mikuru and Soi Fon.

* * *

Seireitei-13th Division

Kyoraku and Ukitake were enjoying a nice, hot cup of green tea. Or at least Ukitake was.

"Ugh." Kyoraku moaned. He rolled the green liquid around in his cup. "Jushiro, where's the sake?"

"You know Nanao-chan doesn't want you drinking."

"I'll deal with her."

"Sure, sure." Ukitake reluctantly pulled out two bottles of sake and Kyoraku clapped his hands together happily.

"Better make that three." A voice drifted from out the window.

"I knew Urahara-san would send you sooner or later." Ukitake replied as he pulled out another bottle of sake.

"Hey, Youro-san." Kyoraku greeted as he took his bottle.

Yourichi jumped through the window and sat down. "You know what I want to know."

"Well..."

"And _don't_ give me any excuses."

"Relax, have a drink." Kyoraku handed her a bottle and she took it with shaking hands. She was beyond worried. She took a violent swig and swished the sake around in her mouth. "You seem relaxed..." Yourichi sent him a death glare.

"Youro-san," Ukitake began. "I know you and Urahara-"

"And Shinji and Kensei and Tessai and-"

"_Any_way," Ukitake shot a glare at Kyoraku's flushed face and empty bottle. "This is what she wants."

"To infiltrate Seireitei? Her second home? Get herself killed? Do you _understand_ what would happen to any shinigami who even lays a finger on her? The Gotei 13 could get dismembered!" Ukitake waited patiently for Yourichi to calm down.

"Youro-san" Ukitake said in a soothing voice. "She knows how to fight. You taught her a lot of what she knows now. Are you saying she's not capable?"

"Capable of what?!" Yourichi took a swig of sake to clam her nerves. "I don't understand."

"This is a test of her strength and capability."

_That test..._ After swallowing another mouthful, Yourichi asked another question. "Does her father know?"

"No. She wants him to stay out of her life."

Yourichi held her face in her hands. _This could get messy for _all_ of us._"Do the captains know?"

"What kinda test wouddit be if tey knew it?" Kyoraku drawled. The two ignored him.

"Only Kyoraku, Unohana, Yama-jii and myself. No one else knows."

"Is this because of what happened last time?"

"I think, but she hasn't said why."

The three fell silent.

A light bulb went off in Yourichi's mind. "But her life is still at risk..."

Ukitake looked away and Kyoraku closed his eyes.

Neither breathed a word.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I wanted to have SOMETHING up.  
Wonder what they meant by 'last time'... **


	11. Nothing We Can Do! Voilet Haired Woman!

**Thanks to those who reviewed, it meant a lot to me :)  
Just realized that I forgot to type out a whole page. Which is the rest of Yourichi, Kyoraku and Ukitake's conversation.  
Sorry about that. :P **

**

* * *

**

Seireitei-13th Division

A burst of reiatsu made the three old friends jump. A slight smile was common on all three faces. _How long has it been since I felt that incredible reiatsu...?_ They thought.

"She...She went bankai." Yourichi commented.

"It's very strong..." He hissed out the s's and rolled his r's and a pink blush was apparent his face. Although Kyoraku was plainly drunk; after drinking his, and Ukitake's, bottle, his statement held water.

"Kurohyou is a _monster_." Ukitake grummbled.

"Kurohyou looks out for our little princess. Without him, she'd be dead by now." Yourichi reminded him.

"Kurosaki... Kurotsuchi... Kurohyou... kuroooo... BLACK!" Kyoraku sang.

"Do you not see the scars on her wrists? How deep they are?"

"Yes, but not only is it painless, it can also heal very easily."

"All down her back and arms the skin is _completely_ torn off!"

Yourichi ignored that. "She's fighting little Soi Fon. I'd like to see that." After taking one more swig, she jumped out the window. "Later!"

Ukitake sat there, still worked up. _It's like she doesn't care..._

"Uki, Uki, Uki! Three in a cookie!" Kyoraku burst into song once more.

* * *

Seireitei-9th Division

Hisagi strolled around, hands deep in his pockets. _Am I really going to do that?...Should I? Even though she's dangerous, I have a nagging feeling that I shouldn't go with Nanao and her crazy plans..._No._ I have to. I'm a shinigami. Its my job. I _will_ lead her to the 11th division...but how?_

**"If we run into any trouble, the 11th division will gladly take control and kill her. Just to be safe. Got it?"**

_...I suppose I should..._

_

* * *

_

Seireitei-Kuchiki Mansion

Ichigo's group stood before the massive senkai gate. Rukia, accompanied by a hell butterfly, was about to walk in.

"I'll tell Urahara-san to prepare the other gate. It won't take too long."

"Later."

Ganju was no longer with them. After realizing that the group couldn't really do anything, he reluctantly went back home to face his sister.

They were helpless.

She was just too strong, and she seemed to want nothing to do with them. They couldn't track her, she was too good. And, frankly, Nanao assured them that she would be dead by the following day.

Assured, nay. _Swore.

* * *

_

Soul Society-Somewhere in Seireitei

Yourichi ran atop the buildings, heading towards the heated fight. _I wonder what she'll do when she sees me...Hn. She'll be more than shocked...I think she may have a heart attack..._ Yourichi stopped right before the sewers... Or the remains of the sewers. Looking down, a small smirk played on her lips. _Bankai, alright... She looks o much... More confident now. Capable. But she still has that weakness of hers...Kurohyou is a powerful zanpaktou, he couldn't have found a better wielder...

* * *

_

Seireitei-Remains of the Sewers

Mikuru exploded. Blood erupted from her back, followed by chained daggers. Chains circled down her brown legs, daggers tipping her toes. She held two short katanas in her hands, upside down. Her reiatsu took shape of a black panther, contorting behind her in a violent frenzy. She was faster, better, _stronger_.

She smirked. Her eyes had a fatal look reflecting in them. You could see her pure white canine teeth lengthen. Almost like fangs.

Soi Fon was shocked. _She was hiding..._That?_ Her reiatsu is so fierce. Just _who _is she?_

Mikuru just stood. She didn't even breathe.

"Ack!" Soi Fons hands flew to her side. Blood oozed through the spaces of her fingers, staining her clothes. _She...She _kicked_ me!...She's so...fast. Her lasting image was still there..._

The image, as if on cue, disappeared. _Where is she?_

Soi Fon felt a dagger slide into her abdomen; another kick, slower this time. It sent her staggering backwards. She regained her composure and glowered at the petite girl._ I won't lose._

Soi Fon made her move. Another butterfly.

Jumping back, Mikuru shook Soi Fon's blood off of her daggers. She pat out her own, wringing internally at the pain. _Anymore and I'll lose it. I have to-_Mikuru's eyes widened as her brain stopped.

The violet haired woman was noticed.

* * *

**Ta Da!! Next part will come soon, I promise!  
And just to clarify, Mikuru is not faster than Soi Fon. She is just near her level. Soi Fon could have easily killed her, if she hadn't been so shocked by Mikuru's murderous-looking bankai.**


	12. To The Stadium! The End?

**Back again with another chapter :D  
By the by, its gunna be a while before I update. Just started a new fanfic and trynna manage three at once. :P  
Bare with me.**

**lmao, today, me and my friends locked a bitchy teacher in a closet. XD**

**

* * *

**

Soul Society- Somewhere in Seireitei

Hisagi ran towards the heavy reiatsu. _Its her._

It was hard for him to stand, let alone run. But he had to get to her fast. While she was still vulnerable. He also din't want to think over what he was about to do.

Then he saw it. He saw the sewers. He saw the debris, he saw her. _Is that... her bankai? _Wait..._Why is she running away? She had her chance at killing Soi Fon taichou... Where is she going?_

Hisagi flashed stepped after her. "Mikuru!"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "YOU!...You're that lieutenant from before, right?"

_Is she...crying? _"What's up?"

She narrowed her eyes murderously. "I'm your enemy. Never forget that."

HIsagi chose to ignore that. "Hey, I just thought I'd let you know..." He trailed off, waiting for her to take the bait.

"...Let me know _what?_"

"I know your secret."

Mikuru stopped in her tracks.

Hisagi looked around as if the place was too crowded. "Follow me." He flash stepped to the 11th squad stadium.

* * *

Seireitei-10th Division

"Oi, taichou!" Matsumoto sang as she came waltzing into the office.

Hitsugaya exhaled noisily as he shuffled through the work he just finished. "What is it?"

"Did you feel that reiatsu earlier?"

"... Yes. What about it?"

"Aren't you going to do _any_thing?"

"No, Soutaichou sent Soi Fon. She seems sufficient enough."

"No offence, but the intruder's reiatsu is up there... If she knows how to handle it, then Soi Fon is a goner." Matsumoto perched on Hitsugaya's desk corner.

He stared irritatingly at her back. "Do you feel the reiatsu?"

"... No." Matsumoto was coming dangerously close to the ink bottle.

"So, Soi Fon dealt with her. Its fun to use our brain, huh?" Hitsgaya placed the month's paperwork in a pile next to the ink.

"I guess..." She made the mistake of leaning back, which resulted in soaked paper work and a hopping mad taichou.

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

Seireitei- Remains of the Sewers

Soi Fon stood, still bleeding, shocked. "What... Happened?"

Yourichi jumped down from her perch. "I need to tell you something."

"Yourichi-sama?"

"That girl you were fighting..."

Soi Fon hung her head. "I will do better."

Yourichi clapped her on her back. "YOu did great."

"Yourichi-sama?" Soi Fon looked up at the woman with confused eyes.

"You really do not remember her, do you?"

Soi Fon scrunched her brow. "Should I?"

"That girl... She's... Never mind. The thing is she's not to be messed with."

"But, Yourichi-sama! She-"

"Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon hung her head again.

"I understand how you feel, but... Just leave her be, okay?"

"... Okay."

* * *

Seireitei-11th Division Stadium

_Does he actually know who I am?_ Mikuru stood a safe distance from the man who claimed her knows her, eyeing him suspiciously.

Hisagi stared at her bankai'd state. "Put it away."

"You first." She didn't miss a beat.

Hisagi sighed and made a show of unhooking his zanpaktou and throwing it a good distance away. Mikuru, when she felt it was safe, ordered Kurohyou away.

**_I don't trust him... _**

_Relax, Kurohyou. He can't hurt us, I see fear in his eyes._

The chains tediously trailed backwards, into her body where they belonged; the deep cuts remained, blood gushing out of them like water from a tap. She pushed her reiatsu down to almost nothing. "How did you figure it out?"

"Observation." He easily lied.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, very balant."_ I really do wonder who she is now..._

Mikuru narrowed her eyes to slits. "Tell me what you-ack!" Mikuru fell forward.

Nanao stood over Mikuru, eyeing her with pity, zanpaktou covered in blood.

"Nanao! This wasn't the plan!"

"Hn. I don't trust _you_." Nanao slashed Mikuru's back, connecting the dots. _Finishing stab. _She raised her zanpaktou up in the air, the blade gleaming ominously.

**

* * *

**

**I feel like I'm making Nanao out to be a she-devil... Oh well. XD**

**I know its short, but I wanted to leave it at THAT.**

**Thoughts? Theories? Suggestions? Requests? Shoutouts? REVIEWS?**


	13. Hellllooo

Hello!

Okay, right down to it. I've been gone for a while, but I'm back. I want to get back into my writing. But I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm going to need your help and feedback.

Is this story worth continuing?

If so, what would you like to see happen?

And what do you think is going on?


End file.
